Not Dead Yet
by goldenryo
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry left the Wizarding World to live in isolation with the Muggles, but doesn't tell anyone.. He believes himself to not be worthy to come back to Hogwarts because of his past which will be revealed as the story goes on.
1. Gone, Gone, Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or books. Otherwise this would be a book and Sirius would not be dead.

Not Dead Yet: Gone, Gone, Gone

Once every one realized that Voldemort was actually dead, they cheered. Despite all the dead, it was a relief for it to be finally over. Death Eaters suddenly stopped, confused about what to do. Some still fought, though they were easily repressed due to the Light Side's renewed vigor

But between the last of the battle, mourning and burying the dead, and taking care of the wounded, no one noticed their savior leave. Just like that. Gone. Not to be seen again by anyone from their world for another ten years. Search parties had been sent out when they realized, but he was gone. Some thought he was dead, others that he had been kidnapped by Death Eaters to avenge their master.

Not one person guessed right. What really happened was he left, simple as that. He was done with being the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. So he left the Wizarding World, only venturing there to deal with his property and money. The goblins took pride in that the savior trusted them to keep his identity a secret, so he was safe in that respect. Besides that, he lived like a Muggle, albeit a rich Muggle without a job.

* * *

The neighbors liked him well enough. Though why he was always so sad at such a young age was beyond them. He had moved into the small house by the dead-end. The house had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a small sitting room. He lived there alone. There was no Mrs. Potter.

Despite all this, he was a nice, quiet young man. He donated a generous amount of money to the schools and libraries. Girl Scout Cookie season would come about and his was the first house they went to. Children found he was a good listener and could bring out the cookies while they talked and did their homework. Every Christmas all the kids would get a small present from Mr. Potter.

Other than that he was a little on the short side, but was lean and muscular. Wild raven black hair hid his now dull green eyes. Almost everyone called him 'Uncle Potter.' None of them knew he was also depressed to the point of being suicidal. Not that he needed to kill himself, he was dying anyway.

Apparently, you can't survive the killing curse two times and live normally. He would tire faster, and casting the simplest spells made him weak beyond belief. He wasn't all that upset about dying, he welcomed it even. All he wanted to do was say goodbye to the place he called home before departing from this world.

It came as a surprise to everyone when they found he left in the night. After all, he had lived there for ten years. His lawyer came knocking on all of their doors, leaving outrageous amount of money as well as gifts that Uncle Potter had left to them. Nine year old Nick Thistle got his owl, which came with a note saying he would need her in a couple of years. Harry Potter never came back.


	2. Guilt

A special thank you to Prince of Miracles and ceraphim for adding this story to their favorites. Another thank you to GinnyPotter6891 and Old Girl Lost for following as well as all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter books or characters. That is a bit obvious because Remus and Tonks are still dead. *sob*

* * *

Not Dead Yet: Guilt

Dudley Dursley had kept in touch with his cousin even though his parents pretended their nephew didn't exist. Harry had forgiven him for the 'childhood in hell' he had had. Dudley regretted that more than anything. He still felt the least he could do was be a good friend, and hopefully, family.

He was also the only one that knew the extent to Harry's suicidal condition, as well as his impending death from the killing curses. When Harry told him of the visit he planned to take to Hogwarts, Dudley warned him to be careful. He also felt guilty because he was part of the reason Hogwarts was his real home. Dudley also knew that no matter how hard he tried to be family to Harry, the damage was done. You can't repair years of telling someone they are a freak and not worthy of love wasn't repaired in a day.

Kreacher was to accompany him to Hogwarts. Harry insisted on asking permission to enter Hogwarts. He was under the delusion that he might not be welcome. Old habits died hard. He still didn't think they actually cared about him. In spite of everything, he believed it was just a ruse to get him to kill Moldy-Shorts (a.k.a. Voldemort.) Both Kreacher and Dudley found that ridiculous, but they decided to just humor the dying man.

* * *

The Sorting had just ended and Headmistress McGonagall was about to start her welcome back speech. Six teachers sat on the left side. Muggle Studies- Seamus Finnegan, Potions- George Weasley, Transfiguration- Hermione Weasley nee Granger, Charms- Flitwick, Herbology- Neville Longbottom, Defense Against the Dark Arts- Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood sat to the left.

On the right seven teachers sat: Astronomy- a centaur called Cercatore (standing of course), Divination- Parvati Patil, Care of Magical Creatures- Hagrid, Quidditch/ DA- Ronald Weasley, Healers Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley, and Blaise Zabini teaching Pureblood Customs. All had a sense of self importance and power, coupled with a nearly undetectable hint of sadness about them.

She had just opened her mouth to speak, when the crack of an apparition sounded. Kreacher stood hunched other in the middle of the Great Hall. Instead of the rags he used to wear, he was dressed in a tailored suit and an air of humble superiority. None had seen him since The Battle of Hogwarts. Not that they tried that hard to locate him anyway.

He bowed to a baffled Minerva McGonagall. Speaking in an authoritative voice he croaked, "Master Harry Potter begs permission to enter Hogwarts. Does Headmistress grant it? The entire Great Hall was murmuring to each other. Their savior was coming to Hogwarts? He was alive? Kreacher looked up at the Headmistress expectantly.

When she finally managed to get her vocal chords to function, she said, "Of course Mr. Potter is welcome in Hogwarts. He shouldn't have to ask." Kreacher smiled a bit and stood straighter. "Now that we have that out of the way, I _personally_ also ask that you not interrogate him. He only wished to say his final goodbyes to the only place he ever called home." A solemn silence filled the Hall only broken by another resounding crack as the house elf disaparated away.

* * *

**Oh. A cliffy. You people really hate me now don't you? I have already written the next chapter, I swear. It just needs some editing. I will only be able to update once a week for a couple of weeks because of testing, but in the mean time you can vote on how often you would like me to update. A review on your preference on length chapters.**


	3. He's Home

**Thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story. I do plan on updating at least once a week. I can not promise they will be lengthy, just that I will update.**

**Disclaimer: Did Percy abandon his family? Still? I guess that was just a dream that I owned Harry Potter...**

* * *

The tension only grew when he apparated back. This time, Kreacher supported a figure in a hooded black cloak. Slightly stooped, it was clear he had seen hard times. The figure turned his head toward the Head Table. "I am honored and thankful to be allowed to way my final goodbyes. I do not wish to burden you with my presence so I will not stay long." The voice was unmistakably that of Harry Potter, but hoarser, and… forced, as if he were in pain.

Hermione, always level headed, processed what he said first, "But Harry, we don't see you as a burden. You are welcome to walk these halls anytime." Coming out of their shock the others nodded in agreement to her statement.

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "You don't have to pretend anymore Hermione. I know I am unwelcome. I killed Voldemort and now I have no purpose in life anymore. There is no other reason for my being. All my troubles that had nothing to do with that were dismissed. Abused at home? Oh well. One of your friends died? It's your fault so suck it up. The only parental figure in your life is dead? Too bad. Now you have more reason to kill Voldemort. More reason to become a murderer. But it's alright. I knew what I was getting into when I came here."

He turned toward Kreacher," May we walk to the dungeons? I do not want to impose on our hosts any longer." The house elf sighed. "Of course we may, Master Harry. But only if you take some anti-depressants." If Harry wanted something Kreacher always tried to wheedle some medication into him. He knew Harry wouldn't order him anyway. As it was he was aware that his master thought of Kreacher as the one giving the orders. This only went to show how low his self-esteem was that he believed himself to be lower than a house-elf._  
_

Harry's shoulders slumped further. "Fine," then, before anyone could utter a protest, they had disappeared into Hogwarts' many halls. Hermione burst into tears and Ron hurried to comfort her. The hall erupted into hushed speculations. Was the great Harry Potter dying? Suicidal? Had he been living in hiding in hiding these past years? This time, all their speculations were true.

* * *

**I am so sorry. This is just a teaser really. My muses decided to go sing with Disney instead.**


	4. The Whole Story-teaser

Not Dead Yet: The Whole Story

Kreacher POV (weren't expecting _that_ now were you?)

I knew the people of Hogwarts cared for Master. They would want the full story of why Harry Potter had left in the first place. I was also aware that Master would not be happy that he told. Not that Master was happy anyway. The most he would do about it was say he wished I hadn't told. So I decided to tell.

When we got down to the dungeons, Master was out of breath. I told him to sit so he could breathe better. Then, I gave him the anti-depressants. What Master didn't know was the water he was using to swallow them had Dreamless Sleep in it. Master was asleep within the minute. I quickly took him to what is known as the 'Room of Requirement.' There, I laid him on a bed, and hurried out of the room.

As soon as I got a fair enough distance from the room, I called to one of my acquaintances at Hogwarts. Soon, Missy appeared next to me. "Where are the people who care for my Master?" I croaked.

"They be in the Headmistress's office, they be." She replied, and nodding to me, she disapparated back to the kitchens. The next moment, I was gone to, going to where those who wish for Master to live be.

* * *

In the Great Hall:

Minerva McGonagall POV

When Harry left the Hall, I felt my heart break. He didn't feel as though we loved him. The poor boy thought it was all just an act. I had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with those _Dursleys_. I sneered the word in my mind. I told Albus he shouldn't have left Harry with those… those…_things_! Instead, the child (Despite him being 27 years old, I still thought of him as a child) doesn't believe we can love him. That, for me, who has cared for him like a grandmother, is the most heartbreaking thing in the world. Lily would bring Albus back to life just to kill him a thousand times over if she knew. After letting her opinion be known to the Dursleys, of course.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I gathered my bearings enough to realize that no one had given chase to the broken hero. All the students were murmuring amongst each other; telling of the greatly exaggerated adventures of the Chosen One, no doubt.

I also took notice of all his friends huddled around Hermione. She had taken his death hard, and was the last- besides Ginny- to believe the news. Ronald, George, and Molly seemed to realize this as well. How were we supposed to tell Ginny?!

In any case I could see that if we didn't take action now, then the reporters of the Daily Prophet would catch wind of it. The result of that would not be pretty. As it was, all the students would be sure to inform their family, family friends, and every hobo on the street that Harry Potter was alive and at Hogwarts.

* * *

**AN: I feel really bad about the delay. I don't even have any good excuses except chores. The next update will be before the month is over, I promise. This is just a teaser because I realized I hadn't updated recently and this was all I had written.**

**Again, infinitely sorry,**

**Goldenyro**


	5. The Whole Story

Not Dead Yet: The Whole Story

Ronald Weasley POV

I could not believe this was happening. My best mate was alive! The only problem was, it seemed he wouldn't be for much longer. I tried to ignore this darker part of my mind, but it was no use. His words echoed in my mind, each one like a stab in the heart. _"I know I am unwelcome. I killed Voldemort and now I have no purpose in life anymore. There was no other reason for my being."_

Harry had thought we didn't really care about him? To be honest, I couldn't really blame him. I had foolishly abandoned my best mate twice too many when he had needed me most. For years I had been dreaming of seeing him again and apologizing for my despicable actions toward him. Now I wonder if I will have that chance.

After things had calmed down in the Great Hall somewhat, we (McGonagall, the Longbottoms, all the Weasleys, and Malfoys on the staff.) made our way into Headmistress McGonagall's office. We have been working together for seven years and I still can't call her Minerva. She is too intimidating for that. So when we arrived in the office to find the very house elf that had brought Harry over in the first place, the poor creature was practically a quivering mess from the glare he was submitted to. Clearly, she wanted information.

Kreacher cleared his throat, eyes flicking to each of us. "You all wish Master Harry to live, yes?" I observed his nervous demeanor, as if he was doing something he shouldn't be. How suspicious. I need to keep an eye on-Ugh. Now I was acting like a bloody Slytherin. And _that's_ what I get for being bloody friends with the lot.

In response we all nodded mutely, waiting for any piece of information we could get on Harry's condition. Satisfied, Kreacher warily began his tale. "After the battle Master Harry came back to House of Black and told Kreacher to pack his things. Master Harry bought a Muggle house and stayed there. But Master tired easily so Kreacher took Master to the Healer. 'The killing curses were slowly doing their job' was what Healer Smith told Kreacher.

"Master Harry had Kreacher bring his cousin, Master Dudley. Master Dudley took care of Master Harry's finances so Master Harry would not have to." Bloody Hell! This elf was not making any bloody sense! He still hasn't told us why Harry thinks that we were pretending to be his friends and care about him! I was already tearing at the seams in distress, so I voiced these thoughts with impatience.

We all noticed the house elf hesitate, like he wanted to tell us, but wasn't sure how to word it in a way that we wouldn't act all pycho on him. I have lots of experience with that sort of demeanor. Mum telling me she had enjoyed working with Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione informing me that she was pregnant with our first child were just a few such times that had happened. They say my reactions are unpredictable. I wonder why.

The house elf thought for a second. "Tomorrow, go to Willow Apartments, room 412 in London Hills. Kreacher will arrange for one of the other elves to watch Master Harry so then Kreacher may accompany you there. Master Dudley may find it easier to fill you in on such matters." With yet another loud *pop*, he disappeared.

Hermione broke down in a fresh round of sobs. She hated it when she didn't know what to do, especially when it concerned one of her best friends since first year. Even back then my 'Mione had felt more like a mother to Harry. She tried not to show it too much, terrified that he would take it the wrong way and think she was trying to replace his own Mum. However, now her little baby was hurting. She just couldn't stand the thought of him thinking he wasn't wanted.

With heavy hearts, we all made our way back to our own rooms. Classes were going to be cancelled tomorrow so we could go to the address Kreacher had told us.

* * *

Filius Flitwick POV

We decided to leave early, which was a good thing. Kreacher had us apparate to London. From there we were taken practically all over the city. Finally arriving, we were in for a yet another obstacle. There were so many charms and wards around the place we had a hard time getting through even with Kreacher's help.

When we eventually did, the majority of our group just stared at the door. The rest were busy sobbing their hearts out- not that they didn't have every right to, of course. I admit we must have looked like a strange company in our Muggle clothing.

Finally, George managed to gather his Gryffindor courage and knock. We waited with bated breath for the answer. Another eternity later, a young man, who I assumed was Dudley Dursley, opened the door. He had strawberry blonde hair, and was surprisingly fit. I remember the Weasley twins going on about a whale during their fourth year. How absurd.

However, there was a haggard look in his eyes. It was similar to those who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. I suppose Mr. Dursley had his own battle to fight. And, by the looks of it, he wasn't certain he would win any of them.

George Weasley POV

O. M. a G. WOW. Dudley seems to have really changed. He definitely does not look like a whale anymore. He resembled a bodyguard more like. If only Fred could see this guy now. Huh. Now I can only hope it was not only his looks that changed. Otherwise, _someone_ is going to get hexed. *cough cough* Dursley *cough cough*

On the other hand, I was terribly nervous. This dude had negative reason to like me. For all the ten minutes we were in the same room, Fred and I had cruelly pranked him. As we were motioned into the apartment, I promised myself that if Dudley Dursley proved himself to be a good cousin to Harry, I would forgive the ex-lump and apologize.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

Yeah, I am not that mean. Besides, the name of the chapter is 'The Whole Story.'

Dudley Dursley POV

After welcoming the magical folk into my apartment, I didn't know where to start. There was already bad water between myself and George, Ron, and Hermione. So along with actually telling them what was wrong with their savior, I had to prove to them that I was trying my best to take care of Harry. Just great. At least Harry himself is safe at Hogwarts. Hopefully they will be able to figure out what is wrong with him. For some reason I had a sinking feeling it had something to do with his childhood; or rather, lack thereof.

"Would you care for some tea?" I managed to ask at last. Small smiles accompanied by nods were the only answers I got. I figured they didn't care for the pleasantries, but I wanted to know about them before I told them. Ron looked like he was about to burst. He was the same color Dad used to get while yelling at Harry: a reddish puce color. Not a very pleasant image.

Starting the tea, I forced out, "So you finally want to know." The disapproval was clear in my voice. Good. They should understand the pain and loneliness they put Harry through. When Dumbledore put Harry on our doorstep, he neglected to ask permission. Actually, if he had read Aunt Lily's will, Harry never would have ended up there in the first place. But back to the doorstep.

I could see McGonagall fidgeting. So she was there when it happened then, eh? She'll just have to redeem herself then. "Twenty-seven years ago Mom had gone out to get the milk and paper, and instead found a baby. The only clue she had to knowing how the baby got there was a letter." I practically spat out the words, too disgusted by the way Harry had been treated before he could even walk. Left out on a doorstep? Really? "It was in this way she found out it was her nephew by the sister she pretended didn't exist. Needless to say, Mom wasn't too thrilled with raising another child."

Pausing, I glimpsed a few stray tears on Hermione's face she had been valiantly trying to brush off. I knew that she was aware of some of the things Mom and Dad did to Harry. But my cousin was good at hiding things. I couldn't help thinking silently to her: Just wait until you hear how they treated him, Hermione. It is going to get a whole lot worse. You think withholding food and locking him up in his room was bad? Just you wait.

"She convinced my Dad we needed to take him in. Wouldn't want the Freaky Kind on our tail now would we?" My sarcastic and bitter tone alerted my guests to the title I had referred to them as. No one dared speak though. They were afraid of the answers they might receive. Too bad. They deserved the pain.

"Harry got the bare minimum of what was needed. Leftovers for food, and only my clothes to cover his back. He started doing chores as soon as he could walk steadily and Mom didn't have to worry he would break something. I had quickly realized that other children my age didn't have a cousin to clean up after them and serve them hand and foot to their every whim."

Many of the adults in the room were staring at me in horror. A _child_ being treated like _that_ was unspeakable. I chuckled darkly in my mind. Again, they think _this_ is bad? And I forgot to mention the cupboard. This was probably the best Harry was ever treated while in our care. Oh, the wonders of the oblivious never cease to amuse.

"They knew he would probably end up being a Freak, but hoped they could- what did my dad say- beat the freakishness out of him. So that was what they did. Every time he did something 'bad' he would get punished. Dad had to wear gloves, for his own protection of course." The tea kettle sounded. I walked back to the kitchen to pour the tea. I knew my guests would need a moment to recover from the information I had presented them with.

Draco Malfoy POV

Up until now I had been silent. Quietly listening to the abuse my former rival had suffered. It was despicable. The Muggles really thought they could beat the magic out of him? Really? I hadn't begun Accidental Magic until I was seven. My parents were terrified. Mom had started to actually care for me, even though it was against being a Malfoy. Dad just didn't want anyone to tarnish the Malfoy name. So he would Crucio me, thinking, I don't know, that I would awaken the magic in me? Shaking those thought from my mind, I still couldn't help thinking that perhaps Harry and I weren't so different after all.

"So, you mean to say, that Harry grew up believing that he couldn't be loved? He was taught that magic was bad and it should be rejected? Then why does he act like he isn't worthy of being in our presence? We have magic?" I spoke mostly to myself. The Dursley kid winced in response.

"That's the thing. He realized that you guys weren't being ridiculed for having magic, so he surmised that it was only he who was a freak. Harry figured that he didn't deserve to be loved, let alone have magic." I could see the pain flickering between his words. Dursley really cared about his cousin. Interesting. "He was confused as to why he would be welcomed into your world so readily. But then when you guys mentioned that Voldie might not be completely dead, and he came to believe that you only wanted him to be there to defeat him again."

I heard Harry's words echo in my mind: _I killed Voldemort and now I have no purpose in life anymore. There was no other reason for my being._ Now I understood. No wonder I always felt Harry took the 'Courageous Gryffindor' thing a bit too far. The guy was practically suicidal-no, he _was_ suicidal. I was dragged from my musings by a renewed round of sobbing on Granger's part. Somehow I couldn't help feeling sorry for her despite the fact that she had partially brought this on herself.

How could we have been so ignorant?

* * *

**AN: For those of you who are confused, or want more on this discussion, I might continue this scene next chapter. Just know it might be hard for me to update until next week. I already had to put one of my stories on hiatus for this.**

**On another note, I finally figured out how to save Harry from his impending death. To be honest, he was originally just going to die. Then I figured you guys wouldn't like that very much…**

**I know I forgot to mention this, but I really like reviews. They make me very happy. Just one of those smiley faces would be nice.**


	6. A Sad Truth

**Important author's note at the end for those who care. For those who don't, there is still an important author's note.**

**Disclaimer: Despite all the time and work and skill I put into this, I still own none of it. I thought America was a free county! *sob***

* * *

Not Dead Yet: A Sad Truth

Hermione Weasley POV

I was absolutely horrified. The treatment of Harry by the Dursleys was disgusting. Even with all this abuse Dudley told us of, I couldn't help thinking he was holding back. This scared me. If he felt comfortable telling me that Harry was starved as a child and not whatever it was he wasn't saying, then it must be awful. And that does _not_ mean full of awe.

Molly Weasley POV

To be honest, I wasn't surprised. I had a bad feeling about those Dursleys since the moment the name hit my ears. I was also heartbroken that my little Harry had been treated this way. He thought that I only _pretended_ to love him because he didn't know what love was like. This little fact hit home. I came from a large, loving family and I raised my own to be the same. Anyone that didn't know what that was like was a poor soul indeed.

George Weasley POV

I could tell Mum wasn't taking the news well. She was pretty close to breaking down along with Hermione. I wasn't holding up too well either. **We had been right there.** We saw firsthand the _neglect_ and _abuse_ Harry had suffered. The kid had been bloody locked up in his room complete with bars on the windows! There was even an honest to Gryffindor _catflap_ on the door beneath the array of locks. It was only until later that I reflected it was to pass him his food without opening the door. His school supplies had been locked in a cupboard. Fred and I never told anyone-or even spoke to each other about it-, but we saw writing on the wall of the cupboard. The two scribbled words haunted me now: HARRY'S ROOM.

Neville Longbottom POV

I once thought of myself as a close friend of Harry's . Now, I was uncertain of this claim. For all the time I have known him Harry has been secretive. He hated his fame with a burning passion. Despite all that he was a loyal friend and was always doing the brave and noble thing. After hearing what his motivation was, I couldn't help but admire Harry even more. As far as he knew, we would all turn on him once his 'purpose was fulfilled.' Yet he still helped us.

Of course, he actually was a bit on the suicidal side, so that made the heroic stuff a bit easier for him I'd imagine. Nevertheless he was a good friend and would do anything for those he cared about. I winced, thinking of the sacrifices he had made for those he didn't even know; a childhood, for example.

Ronald Weasley POV

I'll admit. I was angry. Why the bloody hell didn't he tell us! We were his friends for Merlin's sake! I tell him all my secrets and all he never spoke one bloody word! If he had just _said_ something- Suddenly, all my anger left, like air out of one of those balloon things with a hole. I found myself replaying the first day we met in my mind:

_"__I heard you went to live with Muggles," I said. "What are they like?"_

_"__Horrible- well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I had three wizard brothers."_

_"__Five," I said. I was a bit gloomy about it 'cause I was always in their shadow. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I have a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around al lot, but they get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects met to do as well as the others, but if I do it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."_

_I reached inside my jacket and pulled out Scabbers, who was asleep. "His name is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being make a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." I was sure my ears were red, thinking I had said too much. I turned to continue to stare at the window._

_Harry then told me he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago. He also told me about having to wear his cousin Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. For some reason, that cheered me up at the time._

Now, it made me sick. He _had_ told me and I had ignored it over my own stupid problems. From what Dudley just said, he probably figured he didn't matter. I laid my head in my hands, trying to block everything out. Boy was I a pompous jerk. So oblivious to others that I never realized the one I called my best mate was abused at home.

Minerva McGonagall POV

I felt a weight settle on my shoulders. And I let it. I deserved it, after all. One of my cubs was hurting for nearly two decades, and I did nothing to stop it. Tears threatened to spill from desert eyes. Unconsciously, I clutched at my heart, desperate to make the pain go away. I figured this was how Albus had felt: responsible for so much pain. I felt as though I had aged twenty years. But the blame was not on time, but on me. I let myself cry, sobs wracking at my body, cutting off my breath.

Filius Flitwick POV

Hearing my long-time colleague despair like that, made my heart break. She was like an older sister to me; a lion that would never fall back in a fight and would continue to fight until their last breath in order to protect the ones they love. Minerva cared for each and every one of her 'cubs' and hated to see any of them in pain.

We have come across many cases of abused children over the years. Severus had been a victim himself. I felt a pang in my chest for doubting him until it was too late. We could only try our best to prevent this from happening. No child deserved to be treated like that.

Harry's cousin had said they treated Harry like he was a freak. Did that mean the poor boy believed he couldn't do well academically? I have always been a strong believer in the right mindset for learning and doing well in school. Perhaps he was attempting to fit in? There were times when his work hinted that he could do better, as if he was trying _not_ to do well.

Narcissa Malfoy POV

I only ever met the boy once. Before that, his name was always spoken with a sneer. I was surprised when I saw a child, broken down by the war, appear in those woods to save those he cared about and those he didn't know. He looked like he was hurting, like it hurt to live. He was not like the monster the Dark Lord-no, Tom Riddle- made him out to be. Certainly not the bully Draco had told me he was. No, all I saw was a child who was being taken advantage of in a war. Just because he saved us once, he was automatically expected to save us again. Even those who knew nothing of the prophecy expected it.

My heart had broken at the scene of the green ray of death shoot from Tom Riddle's wand. The boy arched, before falling lifelessly to the ground. I felt a sort of motherly pride at saving his life by telling Tom Riddle he was dead. Later, I was told by a shaking Draco that Harry had saved his life.

Luna Longbottom POV

"The Child once hurt will rise again

Love will prevail in the remnants of the dark

Friends and family must gather close

To save their Savior from Himself

Learn His past, know His heart

Shield Him from thought of dark

Help Him know love and happiness

It is His only hope."

* * *

I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for this sort-of-cliffy-thing. I will probably be able to update more often now that my mother refuses to buy me books until I have finished my book report…Whatever.** Remember, reviews remind me that I have a responsibility to write stuff for you guys to read.**

**Anyway, the thing that Luna said was a prophecy**. I always got the feeling she was able to See things clearer than others and now she has a better handle on the power. **Let me know what you think.**

**Poll Question: **Should Harry end back up with Ginny, or someone else? However, I do not want him to end up a loner. (Note: I am not against gay couples. *hint hint* Draco is free ;-)

Man of Constant Sorrow: I am trying to keep this canon as much as I can, which is why it has Ron/Hermione.

sjrodgers23: Thank you for being such a loyal reader

anonymous chick: Your ideas are what help me write. Thank you for your help!


End file.
